Vargote'
by Bayuya
Summary: The Vargote' Story is about the two main characters Marcella and Roliza lose their parents and give a back ground of their mafia family. Which the two girls had no clue about until this very day.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

You would think that it would be a dark stormy night, but it was summer time and the sun was starting to set, but too Marcella and Roliza it was the darkest night of their lives.

Roliza was sitting in the kitchen doing her college home work wile her sister Marcella was taking a nap on the couch in the living room, waiting for their parents' return.

Roliza stopped writing when her pencil broke " Damn this cheap ass pencils!" she threw the broken pencil towards the garbage can but it missed " Son of a bic-!" Roliza was cut off by the house phone ringing.

" Now what" Roliza said to herself as she sighed and she made her way over to the house phone in the living room. " Hello this is Roliza" their was a short pauses at the other end of the line " Miss. Vargote'...This is the police I am sorry to inform you that your parents have been in a terrible car accident...We need you and any other family members to report to the polices station at once".

" Who!. What happen!" Roliza screamed mean while in the living room Marcella awoke form her deep sleep she looked directly at her sister and immediately know something wasn't right.

The police officer spoke once again " Your parents' have been in a car accident, and are in critical condition, and we need you to come to the police station as soon as possible".

" Will be their right away" Roliza hung up the phone "Marcella get your jacket" Marcella grabbed her jacket Roliza grabbed her jacket form the kitchen as she got her car keys.

Marcella followed Roliza on the way to her car they both got in to the car and no words had be said.

As they pulled out of the drive way, Errrrrh! But they surfed out of the way a car missed them by an inch both the silent was broken quickly by their heavy breathing. Marcella spoke "are you sure you want to drive, your going to get us both killed." Roliza said " yes I' am sure."

Made another attempt to pull out of the drive way. As they made their way to the Police Station, Marcella started to asking Marcella said where are we going?" "To the Police Station Roliza said." "What for Marcella said."

"Mom and Dad have been in a car accident and are hurt very badly that's all the Police Officer would says to me Roliza explained." As she drove faster and faster, making their way to the Police Station. "Their hurt" Marcella express with a sigh. "Yes their hurt their in critical condition at the hospital that's what the Officer report to me said Roliza." "In critical condition oh no Marcella said with a cry.

" As they pulled up to the Police Station, Roliza looked over towards her sister and utter "come on you cant start crying mom and dad need us to be strong for them also for us." Marcella soaked up her tears then spoke ok I'm ready to go in. They both hopped out of the car, walk in to the Police Station hand in hand.

They walked into this cold dark place an Officer was standing by the door and muttered "are you two Miss and Miss. Vargote'". Roliza glanced up at the Police Officer, said "yes we are." "Ok this way", the Police Officer directed them to his office, were they set down for a moment or to. "My name is Officer Richman the officer spoke."

"Important things! Marcella screamed" "I'm sorry Marcella impaled." "I understand" said Officer Richman. " I have to inform you all that your parents have been hit head on by a drunk driver" said Officer Richman.

Oh no said Roliza." Marcella put her hand on Roliza shoulder for confront. "So are they still alive Roliza utter." "Yes and No explained the Officer Richman." Your father I am sorry to say has not made it, but your mother is still holding on, and we are sorry to say that the drunk drive has got in away some how but we have officers on the case.

"What he got away how's that possible" said Marcella. While she tried to hold her anger deeply inside of her." We have no clue how he got away or even walked away from this accident said Officer Richman." " His injures should have hurt him or he must be enduring a lot of unbearable pain Officer Richman continued."

" Or at the must part might even be dead finished Officer Richman". " Roliza said wow this is all unbelievable, I just do not understand Why? How? Are parents." " I know said Officer Richman, it is not the first time I heard that question before, and must likely will not be the last, but all you could do now is to be their for your mother as long as you can be."

Ok said Roliza with tears fooling from her eyes pulling out of her pocket a wallet, and pulling out of her wallet a picture of her, Marcella, their mother, and their father, at the park all smiling looking like one happy family. As she had it in her hand Marcella looked at it and started to cry, both of their face soaked with tears.

As Officer Richman set looking deeply into both of their eyes, feeling their pain, sorrow, misery, and agony. " He slowly spoke I will exorcist you two to your mother."

**I hope you guys like the story so far this are my older brothers OCs.^-^**

Name: Roliza Vargote

Age: 20

Gender: girl

Species: Kangaroo

Nationality:Australia

Personality: Coincident open minded outgoing and bold.

Appearance: Has long green hair with red height light but isn't die wears a purple and blue jump suit with out any selves white furry chase but sink is Tan Brown but ears are a peach color. Has yellow and dark blue eyes and has two markings that look like flags under her eye on her each chunk they on her left chunk one is red and the other is green. But on her other chunk it is the same but in different order.

Bio: Friends with Ansom and his sisters and mother hates his father and his bullies.

Name: Marcella Vargote

Age:17

Gender: Girl

Species: Kangaroo

Nationality: Australia

Personality: Outgoing open minded hot head temper.

Appearance:Wears a yellow and black jump suit has long hair in the front but is short in the back her hair is black but has gray high lights her sink is a peach color has green and yellow eyes with two flag marks on her chunk one is gray the other is black and on her other chunk has the same thing but in different order.

Bio: Friends with Ansom and his sisters and mother hates his father and bullies.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

**Chapter 2**

Good by mother and Father

Officer Richman got up from his chair, walk over to the girls and said " to them you met think that things are bad but things could be a lot worst at least you have each other." Roliza and Marcella stopped crying stood up from their sit hug each other.

Officer Richman spoke "follow me." The Police Officer started to walking out from his office the two girls the Police Station and across the street to the hospital named The Ratio Medical Center.

They walked inside, walked passed the emergency waiting room, passed two double doors and towards the elevators. On to the elevator Officer Richman pressed critical conditions floor button the elevator went up 4 floors, to the five floor, and the elevator stopped, unlike Roliza's and Marcella's hearts, which were beating as fast as they could. Unknowing what kind of condition there mother was really in, what kind of pain she was really facing.

They followed Officer Richman off the elevator, and started walking passed rooms, not knowing which room their mother was in looking in to each room, at the sad faces that laid inside each room.

People in beds and there visitor looking at Roliza, Marcella, and Officer Richman as they passed. As they all turned the corner, they all knew that this was their Mother's Room, Police men and women standing in front of it talking and chatting about the days events.

As Officer Richman, Marcella, and Roliza walked up the police officers moved out of the way letting them through, oddly enough the room number was room thirteen, as they walked into the room a doctor was standing there looked as if he was waiting for them.

He began talking " My name is Dr. Samson you to girls must be her daughters Roliza and Marcella." "Yes we are" said Roliza. "Your mother is in a very serious condition" Dr. Samson continued.

She been in a serious accident, and I'm sorry to say that she only haves about a day left, or at the least a couple hours left. Roliza and Marcella gazed at one another, shocked in the news that they were receiving.

Dr. Samson finished "I think your mother would like to talk to you, me and Officer Richman will be right outside if you two need us." "Okay" said Marcella. Dr. Samson walked out the room and Officer Richman followed, leaving Marcella and Roliza in the room to talk to their mother alone.

As Dr. Samson and Officer Richman left the room, close the door be behind them. Roliza and Marcella turn towards their mother, who looked like herself, but they knew that she was very badly injured and that this would met be the last time that they would speak.

"Marcella, Roliza is that you" their Mother spoke." "Yes Mom isn't us" cried Marcella. "Marcella please honey please don't cry there is no time I must tell you what happened" said Mrs. Vargote'.

What do you mean" said Marcella. As she looked at her sister, who looked like she was in shock. "We, I mean Me and your Father we didn't go to a benefit party for work we went to a party for the mafia family."

Said Mrs. Vargote'. "What what" said Marcella and Roliza. "Are family are part of the mafia and your Aunt Olivia be trade us all." said Mrs. Vargote'."Aunt Olivia" said Marcella. "Yes my bitch of a twin sister Olivia" said Mrs. Vargote'.

"Oh my god can't believe this" said Marcella. "You must believe it, I'm not sure what she did but she told are enemies that we were meeting up at the party it was horrible, We got to the party ate dinner once everyone was there The Rizzo's, The Luttazzi's, and The Grazia's.

Then all the lights went out and shots began all around the room, thank god me and your father both jumped to the floor" said Mrs. Vargote'."Lights on and off flooded the room, as they shot." she continued. " Your Father grabbed me we, we."

She cough caught her breath and continued some more. "He grabbed me and we ran to the closed door, we ran out the door to are car where Aunt Olivia was standing with a gun in her hand standing next to are car, we stopped in front of her and she began talking explaining to us what was happening and why." said Mrs. Vargote'.

As Roliza and Marcella listened they could not believe their Mother and Father apart of the Mafia. Their Aunt Olivia part of their enemies, also was the reason why their Father was died and why their Mother was dieing.

This was all un believable, but why would she their Aunt do this they thought as their mom proceed with the what happened. " She held the gun up point it at me, and it began". "You, you destroyed my life and I returning the favor." said Olivia.

I screamed "stop Olivia you don't want to do this." Olivia said "why wouldn't I want to do this you stole him from me, you stole my whole life from under me, I was supposed to have a life with him but you took that all away from me."

Marcella interrupted " what did she mean by that?" "Okay, When me and your Dad began dating I got sick, and scent we where twins and we looked exactly alike she said she was me, and tried to still him away from me, but when he found out he told her, that he never wanted to see her ever again, and I also kicked her out of my life, that's why you two only seen her twice in your life's." said Mrs. Vargote'. " Go on" said Roliza. Mrs. Vargote' breathed slowly then proceed.

Your Father started to speak" "You know why stopped seeing you is because you lied to me, and that creped me out and I had no clue that it was you and not your sister, also what else you where lie to me about, and this is crazy you joined are enemy that's insane, you help kill are friends just for some revenge on us, something they had nothing to do with". said Mr. Vargote'. "They had everything to do with it when you two cast me out, so do they, you all did this to yourself and now must pay for your actions." said Olivia.

Olivia held up the gun that she had in her hand, and point it at me, and said "See you in Hell-Bitch!" And shot… A flash went off, but I felt my body I wasn't shot your father had jumped in front of me. He was shot in the shoulder, Olivia screamed your father name "Stan!".

Your Dad wasn't hurt badly but she thought he was she ran over and jumped on to the ground and started yelling his name over and over again. As Olivia was on the ground, and I was thinking what should I do. "I don't know how but I grabbed the gun , now me and Olivia where fighting over it" explained Mrs. Vargote'.

"I was punching and kicking as hard as I could, and trying to get the gun from her grasp, as we where fight your father crawled up from the ground his shirt covered in blood he grip Olivia hands off the gun, which gave me full control I snatched the gun, Olivia pulled away from your father's grip and punched me in the face, and I hit her on the top of the head with the gun twice knocking her clean out." said '.

We rushed over to the car, got in and rushed off. As we pulled out of the parking lot a four door black car started chasing us." "We where speeding home to get you girl's and then to go into hiding, but as you can see we failed." said Mrs. Vargote'. "Don't say that Mom" said Marcella. "Ya'll did the best you could at the time" said Roliza.

Mrs. Vargote' continued on "So we where speeding home when they opened fire on us, shots fire all around us, with your father driving the best to his ability, then I realize that I had Olivia's gun in my hand, if they were going to open fire on us then they where going to get fire returned right back at them."

"Wait what you know how to shot a gun." said Marcella. "Yes I learned how to use a gun when I was one year younger then you Marcella". Mrs. Vargote' smiled at her younger daughter as she proceed. "Your father driving and me shooting in the passenger sit trying to escape to hands of are enemies."

"Then its happened your father screamed hold on, I pulled my body back into the car as I fired two more shots, hitting their windshield, and Looking directly in front of us was the drunk driver, he hit us head on it was the loudest sound I ever hear." She said.

"Then all I remember is bits and pieces like the guys in the four door black car pulling the drunk driver out of his car, I don't know for what reason, then sound of the paramedic's coming then I blackout for a little bit there, and then waking up to Dr. Samson asking me questions about what had happened, then he told me what had happen to your father, and what kind of condition I was in and what I would be facing." explained '.

I must tell you girls know do not believe a word that comes out of your Aunt Olivia's mouth, and be very careful who your friends with, and always remember that you have each other to fully trust." said Mrs. Vargote. She looked towards Roliza who was in tears, and she said. "Roliza honey your in charge now I know that you will do a extremely perfect job." She turn back towards Marcella, and said.

"Now you listen to your sister and have her back at all times, sometimes you two met fill alone, but know that me and your father will always be here with you." Mrs. Vargote' cough again but this time it was different this time blood came out. Roliza ran out of the room and returned pulling Dr. Samson in. Dr. Samson asked the two girls to leave as Nurses and Doctors flooded the room.

While the two girls Marcella and Roliza wait outside the room they both knew that they just had their last conversation with their Mother a.k.a Violet Vargote'. The scene goes dark as the two girls embraced and mourned their Father and Mother deaths together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

**Chapter 3**

You bitch

As Dr. Samson left the room and opened the door with a dark gloom on his face he walked up to Roliza and Marcella. Who were still embracing each other, he walked up slowly creeping towards them, now standing directly in front of them he said "I am sorry for your lost, for both of your lost today, this day I can't even imagine what going through ya'll heads." Dr. Samson said.

Then Officer Richman came over and said the same. As the to girls where trying to grief, where trying to deal with what just had happened, a wind of the cool air flew in when the doors open like a dark mass walked in Aunt Olivia.

Marcella and Roliza immediately looked up at their aunt and knew who she was. She stood their looking exactly like their mother, but with shorter hair and a dark glow. She said "Marcella, Roliza it's wonderful to see you".

Aunt Olivia had a gash on the top of her head and snatch on her face, which she must have got when see was fighting their mother. 'You Bitch" Marcella threw in to a rage as she went over to her aunt to give her the ass kicking of her life. Marcella immediately started punching and kicking, with Roliza following up both of them attacking their Aunt Olivia.

Aunt Olivia had not seen this coming with her guard down she began to get her ass handed to her. As the Roliza and Marcella back their Aunt Olivia in a corner and started punching her every where they could. Officer Richman pulled Roliza off of her and Dr. Samson pulled Marcella off of her.

Olivia slid to the ground because of the ass kicking she just had received. Marcella screamed "That right bitch, because got my parents killed she the person that help kill my mother and father, arrested her."

Two other Police Officers grabbed Olivia and tried to put handcuffs on her. But she started kicking so a third Officers jumped on top of her making it hard for her to fight back.

With the handcuffs on her she proceeds to yell "You little bitches! Attack me you two will pay for your actions." said Olivia. "What ever Bitch you just got your ass kick now trying to talk all big and bad, but you don't scare me you weak ass sluts." said Marcella. "YOUR GOING TO END UP JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS DIED!" said Olivia.

Roliza was lose from Officer Richman grip stormed over to Olivia and started punching her some more. "Yea that's right sis whap her ass!" screamed Marcella again. Officer Richman pulled Roliza off of Olivia once again. "You retarded bitch! You will get what's coming to you." said Olivia.

The Officers started to drag Olivia out of the area; Officer Richman yelled "take her to the Station guys!" "You little fuckers made me bleed" Olivia screamed as she was pulled out of the hallway. "You will pay, you will pay!

Echoed down the hallway was the Officers pulled her along. "So she really did do it" said Dr. Samson. "I knew it" said Officer Richman. "I will need everybody statement who heard her say what she said" continued Officer Richman. "Are you girls all right? Asked Dr. Samson. "I'm Okay" said Roliza.

"I feel a little better" said Marcella. "I'm sorry to have to ask this question after all that craziest, but do ya'll want to see your father's body". Said Dr. Samson. The tone in the hallway became serious once again after all the drama that had just erupted.

As Marcella and Roliza caught their breath Roliza said "Yes". Dr. Samson turn towards Roliza who was still in a rage of anger, as she tried to calm down, Marcella walked over to her, and said "I know sis". As Marcella hugged Roliza, Dr. Samson said "We may go down to the Morgue as soon as you are ready". "We're ready" said Marcella. Dr. Samson said "okay this way".

All four of them turn the corner of the hallway, they passed the rooms that they had passed earlier, and made their way on to the elevator. When they all got on the elevator Marcella, Roliza, Officer Richman, and Dr. Samson. Dr. Samson hit the Morgue button, as the elevator went down 6 floors to the Morgue, a cold chill went down Marcella's back.

The elevator stopped they had finally made it to the Morgue. Dr. Samson, Officer Richman, and Roliza had walked off the elevator, but Marcella had frozen right there. Roliza turn back around, and said "Come on Marcella". As Roliza grabbed Marcella hand and pulled her off the elevator slowly.

Dr. Samson said "Are you two sure you want to do this?" Roliza said "Yes" without a hesitation. But Marcella was unsure so she didn't answer. Dr. Samson looked towards Marcella and said.

"Would you like to see your Dad's body?" Marcella finally spoken "Yes I would like to see my Dad". "Okay" said Dr. Samson. They all continued to walk through two double doors, which they where meet by a work, which looked at Dr. Samson, and began to talk to him.

"Hello" Dr. Samson said the worker. Dr. Samson said "No time to talk right now, can you point me in the direction of the body of Stan Vargote'". "Yes Dr. Samson, the Vargote' body should be in number 6" said the worker. As Dr. Samson continued walked everyone else followed.

They went through another pare of double doors and enter a room, which had things that look like lockers but where those things that you see on TV that hold died bodies inside of them, as Dr. Samson went to number 6. And then opened as they all stepped back watching and waiting.

As Dr. Samson pulled it open there was a body on it with a thin black sheet covering it. As the body fully sled out and Dr. Samson went to the top of the body where the head was he slowly asked "Are you girls ready?" "As ready as we are going to be" said Roliza. Dr. Samson grabbed the sheet and pulled the over, only revealing Stan Vargote' the two girls father head.

Roliza and Marcella stood there looking at their Dad's died lifeless body. Dr. Samson took a clipboard that had a piece of paper on it and started asking the two girls questions. "Is this your father?" he asked.

"Yes" they both said. "Stan Vargote?" he asked another one. "Yes" they both said again. Born 2/24/1972 and age 39? He asked his last question. "Yes" they both said. "Was 39, birthday was two days ago said Marcella. "Okay" said Dr. Samson. "I'm done; he finished with the reviews sheet that was on the clipboard that he put down on the desk which he had picked it up from.

And then asked Marcella and Roliza "Would you two like a moment alone with your father?" said Dr. Samson. Roliza said "Yes". "Okay" said Dr. Samson, he continued "Me and Officer Richman will be right outside if you need us" he finished.

Dr. Samson and Officer Richman walked out of the room, leaving Marcella and Roliza in the room alone to talk to their father lifeless body. Roliza began talking to their father "Dad I love you so much" she said with a whisper. "I love you to Dad" said Marcella. They continued talking to their father.

"Dad we're going to miss you and mom" said Marcella. "Going to miss talking to you" said Roliza. "We will get justice for you and mom's deaths" said Marcella. "Yes, Are little Aunt will pay dearly, she took your life's, so me and Marcella will take hers" said Roliza. "Revenge is the word for it" said Marcella.

"No killing anybody just justice" said Roliza. "I know that what I meant" explained Marcella. "Dad I will miss you, Actually I miss you right now already, you and mommy" said Roliza. "But we will talk to u later, I think we have a lot to do planning you and mom's funerals and the Mafia's justice. " Me and Roliza will see that Auntie Olivia pays" said Marcella. "good bye said them both".


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

**Chapter 4**

The safe

Marcella and Roliza took one more glance at their father before leaving the room. As the two girls left the room they heard Officer Richman talking on his cell phone "Yes sir, yes sir, and okay sir".

He hangs up his cell phone and said "Girls I'm sorry but your house has been broken into, the FBI just called me and said that this is the biggest Mafia fallout ever".

"What broke into are house, this is such a prefect day" said Roliza. "The FBI said they think that the corrupted side of the Mafia couldn't found what they were looking for, but left your house trashed" continued Officer Richman.

"The corrupted side of the Mafia?" said Marcella. "Yea that's what the FBI is calling the side of the Mafia that helps kill your parents' said Officer Richman. "This too much in one day that it I'm so going to go crazy" said Roliza.

"You girls can do funeral arrangements tomorrow" said Dr. Samson. "Me, Officer Small, and Officer Tall are going to escort you to your house to get your things, you girls will me living in a hotel with the Police protection for now" said Officer Richman.

"Their waiting for us in the Lobby when ever you're ready to go" said Officer Richman. Dr. Samson turn towards Roliza and Marcella, and said "Good luck girls I know you will be safe call me if you need any of my help at anytime", he gave Roliza his cell phone number, and told them good-bye for now.

They stormed off with Officer Richman to the elevator to go to the Lobby where they would meet Officer Tall and Officer Small. They were on the elevator when Officer Richman began talking "You girls will probably be in The Witness Re-location program after the funeral".

The two girls looked at each other this was so much stuff to held in one day first their parents' died, second their house broken into by The Corrupted Mafia, and now going to be put in the Re-Location Program if somebody need a brake they did but they weren't going to get one.

As the elevator reach the Lobby floor Officer Richman, Marcella, and Roliza all got off the elevator where they meet Officer Small and Officer Tall. Officer Small was a tall man with very short blond hair with blue eyes, and Officer Tall was short very fat and had dark hair with green eyes. "Hello" said Officer Richman".

The two Officer introduce themselves "Hello I'm Officer Tall the" the shorter fatter one said. "Hello I'm Officer Small" the much tall man said. "We will be escort you to your home to retrieve some of your property, why'll Officer Richman go to the Police Station to question Olivia" said Officer Small.

Officer Richman said "Yes girls I will be question your Aunt Olivia at the station; you will be safe with Officer Tall and Officer Small"."Okay" said Roliza.

They all began to walk outside, when they were all outside Officer Richman gave Roliza his cell number and wish the girls well, and walked across the street back to the Police Station leaving Marcella and Roliza alone with Officer Tall and Officer Small.

"Okay" said Roliza. They all began to walk outside, when they were all outside Officer Richman gave Roliza his cell number and wish the girls well, and walked across the street back to the Police Station leaving Marcella and Roliza alone with Officer Tall and Officer Small.

Officer Tall began "We should get you girls to your house now". They all started walking to the policemen car. When they all got in to the car police Officer's Tall started to drive and Officer Small started to ask weird questions that he shouldn't have been asking. "So it been a long day for you to has it?" he said.

"Yes it has" said Marcella. "A very long and crazy day, I can't understand any of it" said Roliza. "So you girls didn't know that your parents were part of the Mafia?" he asked.

The two looked at each other and since something weird was going on. "No we didn't know that are parents were in the Mafia, we just found out today". Said Roliza.

Marcella was thinking to herself is this any of their business we all ready lived this all today we don't need to relive it again by talking about it. Officer Small continued to ask questions, "So who told you that your parents where in the Mafia".

Marcella interrupted Roliza before she could even open her mouth. "Why are you asking so many question can we just have a little bit of silence why'll your driving us to are house, we are living and trying to deal with this, and I don't want to hear about it anymore please" she said with a silt tone in her voice.

"Okay I'm sorry if I upset you two any, it just that so much has happen today and I was trying to piece it all together, but if you two don't want to talk about now you don't have to." "Okay" said Roliza.

The atmosphere in the car got way weird. It's was a long awkward silent the rest of the way to house Roliza thought I wish I could just drive myself but she knew about how dangerous it would probably be.

As they finally made it to the house Roliza thought finally we can see what happened to the house and get are things, but then she remember something that her Dad would say "If something ever bad happen under are bed is a safe, and don't you for get these numbers 5558524 it's to open it".

As the two girls got out of the car and the Police Officers followed them. "Girls I will guard the front door and Officer Small will guard the inside of the house why'll you get your belongings" said Officer Tall as they all walked to the front door.

As Officer Small, Roliza, and Marcella walked in the house, the house looked it had been turned upside down things were thrown everywhere this place wasn't the same they would never live here again, and after all this was over would they call another place home.

"Wow" said Officer Small. "I can't are home, I can't believe this we left only about couple of hours ago destructed" said Roliza. "I will stay down here and make sure no one gets pass me why'll you to get your things" said Officer Small. "Okay" said Roliza.

Roliza grabbed Marcella hand pulled up stairs to their parents' room, which look like it been hit by a tornado. "Marcella keep a look out at the door" said Roliza. Marcella looks at Roliza and said "What?" "Keep a look out at the door" said Roliza.

"Okay" said Marcella as she keeps an eye on the hallway. Roliza climbed under the bed most of the floor was wood but there was a glass part she touch it and it blink on and said password. Roliza slowly pushed in the numbers 5-5-5-8-5-2-4, the glass slide opened and inside rained 1 single USB, and Roliza grabbed it and close the glass safe and pulled herself from under the bed.

Okay got it" said Roliza. "Got what?" said Marcella. "I'm not sure it looks like a USB for a computer" said Roliza. "Where did I leave my laptop?" asked Roliza. "I think its in the kitchen, weren't you doing your homework before we left?" said Marcella. "Would you go down stairs and get my laptop to figure out what is on this thing, I'll start putting are clothes together" said Roliza.

"Okay" said Marcella. As Marcella walked down the stairs to go get Roliza's laptop, Officer Small was down stairs looking around, it looked like he was looking for something. When Marcella walked in he jumped, 'wow I thought you were one of the crooks returning" said Officer Small.

"It's going as good as it can go are stuff was thrown all around are rooms" said Marcella. She walked up to the laptop that was on the ground and pick it up. "Yea I can imagine if your rooms look anything like down here." said Officer Small.

"Yup, okay I'm going back up stairs to go try to finish up packing" said Marcella. "Okay I'll be waiting for you and your sister down here when you girls are ready to go" said Officer Small.

As Marcella walk up stairs she thought to herself it looked like he was looking around for something, but she just brushed it off. When Marcella walked back up stairs Roliza had finish packing her things and started packing Marcella things.

"Here go your laptop" said Marcella. "Okay good" said Roliza as she put some of Marcella's clothing in a suit case. They closed the door and turn on Roliza's Laptop once it was completely loaded in Roliza put the USB in it, password came up and it said "only have three tries or remember on USB will all be deleted.

Roliza typed in the number that open the safe 5-5-5-8-5-2-4, but the password was incorrect. "Let me try said Marcella she typed in the number 9-0-8, password expected and the files started to open.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

**Chapter 5**

The safe part 2

A video starts Roliza and Marcella this is your Mother and Father. Their Father and Mother made a video for them. As you two may know now me and your father have been in the Mafia, we both been in the Mafia since we're little, we were born into the mafia.

We will give for some important information that may safe your life's these are the people you may trust. A slide show came up showing varies people.

Then it happened the people that you may be in danger, or other wise can not trust the slide show began with Aunt Olivia. "Wow that surprising" said Marcella both girls laughed. The slide show continued with varies of people.

"Hold wait stop right here" said Marcella. Roliza scrolled back a little and their they were Officer Small and Officer Tall, the Nero brothers friends of Olivia left the Mafia, for the corrupted Mafia 6 months ago. The two girls knew that they where in danger, "What are we going to do?" asked Marcella.

Roliza looked around the room as she thought, "Will call Officer Richman, maybe he's done with the questioning Aunt Olivia. "Okay" said Marcella as continued packing her things.

Roliza immediately called Officer Richman, "Come on pick up , pick up" she said. "I'll keep an eye on the hallway" said Marcella. "Okay" said Roliza as she wait for Officer Richman to pick up his cell phone. "Hello this is Officer Richman" he said.

"Officer Richman this is Roliza" said Roliza. "Is there a problem at the house?" said Officer Richman. "Yes, but you met not believe me, I got information from my Father's and Mother's safe and it gave me some information on The Corrupted Mafia, and Me and my sister are not safe there." said Roliza. "Why are you not safe there?" said Officer Richman.

"Because in the information that me and my sister just received it named Officer Tall and Officer Small as be apart of The Corrupted Mafia" said Roliza with a panic voice. "What?" said Officer Richman. "Officer Tall and Small are apart of The Corrupted Mafia. "Roliza he's coming" said Marcella.

Roliza said "come hurry please!" and hang up the cell phone put it back in her pocket, took the USB from the laptop and put in her back pocket and turn off the laptop quickly. By the time Officer Small came up stairs Marcella and Roliza were acting like they were only putting clothes in their suit cases.

Are you two girls okay up here?" asked Officer Small not knowing that the two girls had just found him and his brother out. "We're good" said Marcella thinking quickly on her feet."Oh okay just making sure I thought I heard other people voice up here?" said Officer Small. "Nope just me and my sister" said Marcella.

"Okay then going back down stairs call me if you need me, for any thing" said Officer Small. As Officer Small left the room Roliza cell phone started to vibrate, the two girls heard Officer Small foot steps back down the stairs, and Roliza answered her phone in a panicked voice "Hello" she said.

"We're on are way I'm bring back up" said Officer Richman. "Okay" said Roliza in a relieved tone, to know that he believed her and that he was coming without asking anymore questions.

"Roliza we want you and your sister to try to keep them there as long as possible can, Can you do that for us?" "Yes I think we can do that for you" said Roliza with a low tone.

Okay we will be there in about 15 minutes" said Officer Richman. "Bye" said Roliza as she hang up and put her phone back in her pocket. What did he say?" asked Marcella.

"He's coming" said Roliza. "He he wants us to keep them here as long as we can" Roliza continued. "Okay" said Marcella. "So all we have to do is take a long time packing?" asked Marcella.

"Basically that exactly what we have to do" said Roliza. As the two girls continued to pack they began talking again. "We should make a new USB and give it to Officer Richman so they can put the whole Corrupted Mafia in prison" said Marcella.

"Good idea" said Roliza. "Where are the extra USB's at any way" said Marcella. "In my room, I'll go get one" said Roliza.

She left Marcella in her room to pack the rest of her things, and walked in to her room and went to her desk and reached for one extra USB's, and got one stood up from her desk and looked outside from her window and it all began.

Officer Richman had pulled up with 5 other police cars, and 3 swat team cars. Roliza ran back to her sister room, "Their here" she said. "Lets put the bed up on the door" said Marcella.

"I got the extra USB" said Roliza as they moved the suit cases that they were packing their clothes in off the bed and pushed the bed up against the door.

Roliza turned back on her laptop, then put the USB back in it and made a private folder and copied the slide show of The Corrupted Mafia put the folder took out the USB that their parents made for them out and put the other USB in and put in the folder titled The Corrupted Mafia into the USB saved it and turn off her laptop.

Shots flooded the outside both girls fell to the floor, then heard someone run up the stairs. It was Officer Small he started yelling "I don't know how you found out but I know this is all your fault, open the door he started to yell, you little fucker! He said with rage as he started kicking the door, trying to get it open.

"Put your hands up and drop your weapon" said another sounding Officer like Officer Richman. Shots began outside the door the girls crawled towards the opposite wall.

"He's down" said one of the Officers. The girls heard a lot of foot steps coming up the stairs. "Girls its all right you can open the door now" said Officer Richman.

**Thank you every one for reviwing this story I hope you all have a very nice day. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

**Chapter 6**

The Down Fall Of The Nero's Brothers

Marcella and Roliza slowly got up from the floor, they both walked over towards the bed that was blocking the door, as they moved the bed. Officer Richman asked "Is everything good okay in there?" "Yes everything good" said Roliza. As her and Marcella moved the bed from in front of the door.

The bed was finally out of the way giving them the chance to open the door. As they opened the door they saw Officer Richman and three other guys standing there wearing all black outfits that said Swat Team on them.

As they Marcella and Roliza looked passed The Swat Team and Officer Richman, the hallway was, How can I say this, he hallway was destroyed, holes were in the walls were shots had been fired up and down the hallway gun shots, as the two girls looked closer down the hallway their was blood on the wall and to the floor all leading up to the body of Officer Small a.k.a The Blue eyed Nero brother there another body laid lifeless on the, ground next tot the door of Roliza's Bedroom, which it looked like he was trying to escape to Roliza's Bedroom which had the easiest way to leave out of the build from the 2nd floor, the two girls looked away from the still bleeding body of Officer Small.

Are you girls finished packing?" asked Officer Richman trying to light the mood. "Yeah I guess we got everything we need for now" said Marcella. "What happened to Officer Tall?" asked Roliza looking nervous thinking that Officer Tall got away.

"He is in police custody, and he will be questioned so we maybe able to get more information on The Corrupted Mafia" said Officer Richman. "Oh yeah here you go" said Roliza handing him, the extra USB that her and her sister made to give him, and also to give him and any other Officers to tip them on The Corrupted Mafia.

"Oh Thanks, so this were you and Marcella got the tip on Officer Tall and Officer Small" said Officer Richman. "Yes that what are parents left us in their safe" said Marcella only telling Officer Richman the half of the truth. "Wow you two are lucky that you found this when you did" said Officer Richman looking really relived. "Yeah could we continue this conversation down stairs?" asked Roliza because Officer Small still in her sites.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about the body right here" said Officer Richman. "You girls get your things and we'll meet you down stairs" said Officer Richman as he and The Swat Team started making their way down the stairs.

Roliza and Marcella grabbed a couple of suit cases and walked down the stairs, They left the four suit cases down the stairs and went back up, they made about two more trips, when they came down with their last two bags. There other bags had disappeared, they walked into the living where Officer Richman was sitting waiting for them, "We're bags?" asked Roliza.

"Oh your bags are in my police car, I will be taking you too the hotel, where you two and me will be staying at my boss has put me in charge of keeping you two safe, I think we should make are way to the hotel now, today has been a very long day for all of us, and tomorrow you two will be planning your parents' funerals' with Dr. Samson, I think he's o.k. to trust for now to help you two, I think we should be getting on are way now" said Officer Richman. Marcella and Roliza looked at each other could they put their trust in another officer's hand, yes they could if Officer Richman was involved in The Corrupted Mafia, they wouldn't have made it this far.

They all went straight to the room Officer Richman began speaking as they enter into the room, "I'm going to crash in the living room, you girls will be sleeping in the bedroom it has two double beds in there, make sure you lock the doors behind yourselves and call this number if you her any strange noises.

The two girls nod there heads walked into the room and locked the door behind them, and made a decision on what beds they would be sleeping in. Changed into their bed clothes and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

**Chapter 7**

The Funeral

Part 1

The sun was raising the light coming from the window blinds, hitting Marcella face on the side walking her up, wishing that yesterday was just a dream, but she turned over in her hotel bed sighing, she got up went over to her suit case that was lying on a chair opened it grabbed some clothing that she was going to wear for the day and made her way to the bathroom to shower, she did her hair, and walked back into her and Roliza hotel Bedroom. Which woke up her sister, "What are you doing?" said Roliza.

"Nothing just getting dressed" said Marcella as she reached over to the snack bar to get herself a candy bar and a diet soda. "Oh, Okay could you wake me up in another hour" said Roliza turning back over and falling back to sleep. "Sure" said Marcella opening her candy bar. As she ate her candy bar and Roliza fell fast asleep again.

Marcella turn on the T.V the news was on every channel and each channel had on the same thing, the biggest bust of The Mafia on each channel and each channel on almost everyone so she turned on cartoons, she really didn't want to hear about anything that happen yesterday, everybody now knew what happen or what ever the media was feeding them, she and her sister was living it, there life's turned upside down. As Marcella watched T.V for about forty-five minutes had passed was getting closer to 7 am.

When Roliza cell phone ringed, Marcella got up and answered it "Hello" said Marcella. "Hey Marcella this is Dr. Samson I was just making sure that you and your sister was coming down to the hospital, so we could get started with the funeral arrangements today".

"Yea we will be here a little later today" said Marcella. "Oh okay, by the way I wanted you and your sister to know that I didn't give out any information to the media about what went on yesterday, even though they asked so many question, I made sure that no one gave out any information" said Dr. Samson.

"Yea, I saw apart of the news this morning they said that the police and other members involved would not give out names, I want to thank you" said Marcella. "Speak to you later" said Dr. Samson. "Yeah and Good-bye" said Marcella. Marcella put Roliza cell phone back on the charger which was on the table.

And she went back to watching T.V.

As Marcella continued to watch TV for another half an hour, then she proceed to wake up Roliza, "Ro get up it's been an hour now". "Okay, O.K I'm up" said Roliza rubbing her eyes and hopping out of bed.

Roliza grabbed a couple of clothes and made it to the bathroom, where she took a shower and got ready for the day. She came out of the bathroom and asked "Did anything happen today yet"? "Yea, Dr. Samson called to see if we where coming to do funeral arrangements today and also to let us know that The Mafia made headline news today, but they didn't have hardly any information though" said Marcella.

"Just that it was a big bust in The Mafia yesterday, and that about it" Marcella finished speaking."Is Officer Richman up yet?" asked Roliza. "I don't know" said Marcella. She turned off the TV walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Hello, Hello Officer Richman you awake yet?" she said in aloud tone. "Yeah, I'm up ya'll can come in" he said.

" Marcella opened up the door, Officer Richman was sitting there waiting it looked like he had order room service for all of them, there set pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, with syrup, and orange juice.

Officer Richman spoke "I thought you two met be hungry" he said with a smile. "Oh, thanks" said Roliza grabbing a plate and making her way over to the French toast and bacon.

"Yea we are kind of hungry" said Marcella while she picked up a plate, and got two waffles, some eggs, and orange. They all set down eating and drinking while they all watched TV. They all began talking while they were eating. "Dr. Samson called early to see if we were coming to the hospital to start the funeral arrangements today, but I told him that we were going to be up there a little later today.

"Yeah, My boss hasn't called me yet to let me know what's going on down at the station with all the information that you two gave us and what ever information they got out of Tall if they got any information at all" he said.

"I don't think he told them anything, if he did it would make him a rat, a trader I think he would rather die before he would say anything" said Marcella.

"Yeah, me to" said Roliza. "Most likely" said Officer Richman. All of them looking at each other and then proceed to eat the rest of their food.

The girls and Officer Richman finished eating now, Officer Richman collected when his cell phone ringed, Officer Richman tossed the dirty plates in the garbage and reached in his pocket and answered his cell phone "Hello", he paused for a second and proceed "so did they get any information on them from Tall he paused again, and continued to talk again so they got no where with him, what about the info that the girls gave us, he paused once more looking at both of the girls as he listened to whoever was on the other line. Yes sir, oh okay sir" said Officer Richman still looking at both of the girls.

Roliza and Marcella were sitting there waiting for him to get off the phone to hear the news, what was going on and what was going to happen next. Officer Richman looking at both of the girls and finally said it "Okay sir bye talk to you later" said Officer Richman. He hang up his phone and began talking "You two are not going to believe what I'm about to say to you" he said with a weirdly excited look on his face.

"What! What!" said Marcella and Roliza they couldn't wait any longer? "My boss informed me that Officer Tall well ex Officer Tall wouldn't give out any information so they put him in the slammer and charged him, but the big news is that the USB with all the info on The Corrupted Mafia you gave us has helped with the case against your aunt Olivia and the other members of The Corrupted Mafia, and the police, swat team, and the FBI are all rounding up the members of The Corrupted Mafia, and charging them all with murder of your parents' and the other people that were all at the party, event that were killed or injured" said Officer Richman.

"This is the best news since everything that has happened" said Roliza with a glance on her face. "Yeah, but The Corrupted Mafia has put a hit on you two girls, to the remaining members that has not been capture yet, so my boss want us to stay hidden here for a couple of days, so I guess that we'll be stick here for awhile" said Officer Richman.

"They put a hit out on us, wow this getting crazier and wilder about every minute" said Roliza. "I guess we wont be able to plan the funeral for couple of days, I guess I should call Dr. Samson" said Marcella.

Yeah, I guess you should call him and let him know that ya'll won't be able to make it today" said Officer Richman. "I wonder if we would be able to plan it over the phone, are parents already had plots for are whole family will just need to call up the funeral house and pick out caskets, flowers, and make the guest private, and choose out a date" said Roliza.

"I don't know what day you should choose?" said Officer Richman. "They did say we should not be out for couple of days so Monday of next week and probably at late night or early morning" said Officer Richman.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea" said Marcella agreeing with Roliza and Officer Richman. "So I'm going to call Dr. Samson to see if we could make the funeral plans over the phone" said Roliza. Roliza got up and walked into the bedroom hotel where her and Marcella sleep. They all made their way to other room, while Roliza called Dr. Samson.

**My Art work is now on deviantart so if you want to see some of my Ocs.^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own HTF but I do own my Ocs Ansom, Araya, Quiki, Misery, Sorrow, Bious, Nonra, Naoi, Ari, Ai, and Ayumi, Roliza, Marcella. **

**Herer is the story**

Chapter 8

The Funeral

Part 2

Roliza called Dr. Samson sitting their waiting for him to answer. "Hello" said Dr. Samson. "Hey Dr. Samson this is Roliza, I'm sorry but we won't be able to make it today, but me and my sister wanted to know if there was a way to do the funeral arrangements over the phone" she said with a curious tone in her voice. "Hmm, I not sure let me check and see if that's possible, I'll call you back in 20 minutes if that's ok" said Dr. Samson. "Yeah, you can call me back hopefully we could because we won't be able to come down there for a couple of days" said Roliza. "Why is that?" said Dr. Samson. "The Corrupted Mafia put a hit on me and Marcella heads" said Roliza. "What, What they did what they put a hit on me and Marcella heads to their other remaining members" said Roliza. "Yea, let me call you back go to check now, talk to you in a few" said Dr. Samson in a surprised tone of voice. "Alright bye" said Roliza. "Bye" said Dr. Samson. Roliza hung up her phone and spoke "Was it ok for me to tell him that" she said turning towards Officer Richman. "Yeah I think he's ok to tell" said Officer Richman. "I guess we will just have to wait" said Marcella.

They all set their waiting next to Roliza's cell phone to ring, and Dr. Samson giving them the information on if it was ok for them to plan the funerals over the phone. It was a total of 10 minutes until the phone ringed back, and Roliza answered it "Hello" said Roliza. "Yea, Roliza its okay for you to plan the funerals over the phone just let me know what you want and I'll order it for you" said Dr. Samson. "Okay good, well me and Marcella want black caskets with sliver trim on them we don't care how much they are, white and black roses, we will bring personally pictures of them, and we want it to be private funeral both bodies at the same time, which will be on next Monday at 1 am night if they could do that for us" Roliza said in a fast and speedy tone. "Yeah I think I could do all that after work do you want that in the news or no?" said Dr. Samson. "No make sure that it's not in the newspaper" she said immediately. "Okay, I have to go back to work I'll let you know when I get that all done for you girls, bye" he said as he hung up. "Bye" said Roliza as she hung up.

"So what did he says Roliza" said Marcella. "He said that he be setting up after work today, and he'll call me when he's done", "But he's going to call me after he does everything he said" said Roliza. "Okay I guess we'll be chilling here in the mean time" said Officer Richman as he looked around for something to do they were like confound to the hotel room were they would be spending the next couple of days. As Marcella started to play on their laptop and Roliza listen to music on her ipod, and Officer Richman watched TV in the living room of the hotel room that they were again confound to. When Dr. Samson called Roliza back it was late at night. Again all of them Marcella and Officer Richman crowded around Roliza as she answered her cell phone "Hello" said Roliza. "Hey Roliza this is Dr. Samson just want to let you know that I made all of the arrangements for you, the funeral home took the 1 am time and everything else is good" said Dr. Samson. "Thank you" said Roliza. "Just one thing how are you and your sister going to pay for this?" said Dr. Samson. "Oh, how much is it?" said Roliza. "It's all about 35 thousand" said Dr. Samson. "Oh, I got that in the bank plus me and Marcella should be getting the insurance from are parents' death pretty soon anyway, plus are inherits too" said Roliza. "Oh okay, I'm pretty tired right now and driving back home now, I'm going to call you tomorrow" said Dr. Samson. "Bye" they both said as they hung up.

"So what did he say?" said Marcella both her and Officer Richman staring at Roliza both hanging on to each word. "Nothing much he set up the funeral with no problem, and he just wanted to know how we were going to pay for the funeral that's all" said Roliza. "So it's set up for next Monday at 12 am right?" asked Officer Richman. "Yup that's right" said Roliza with a yawn it had been a long day for all of them stick in a hotel, and confound to eating room service for each meal, nothing much for them all to do really but sit and hold up until Monday which was four days away. "It's getting late anybody hungry" said Officer Richman. "Yea kind of." said Marcella. "Definitely" said Roliza. "So what do ya'll want" Officer Richman asked handing both of them a menu. "Hmm how about chicken tenders with fries, and a coke" said Roliza handing the menu over to Marcella who started to flip through the menu, and pick out a hamburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake, and Roliza add a chocolate milkshake to her, and then Officer Richman called room service and order all of the food. It was about 30 minutes until the food made it up to them, but it was definitely worth the wait was they set in the living room eating and watching TV.

As they all set their eating and chewing their minds away today was way more relaxing then yesterday it felt a little more normal for them exactly since not just one both of their parents were murdered. They both set there eating but still missing their parents' but they both knew that they had to move on with their life's, and they could not let there guards down cause at this point anything could go wrong, but who could imagine what they would be going through inside, they would be able to let this all out once it was over if it would ever be over. As they all were half way done with their food Officer Richman began to talk "Tomorrow are highlight of the day met be me setting up protection for the funeral". "What do you mean by protection?" asked Marcella. "Nothing much probably just a couple of Swat Team and couple of police officers the funerals are at night it should be a much of any problems, but we must keep you two safe if there is a problem" said Officer Richman. "Hopefully, actually think something is going to happen I just got a bad feel in a gut" said Roliza. "Me to" said Roliza. "So that's just mean that we all should be supper careful that day with everything, and also the days leading up to the funerals" said Officer Richman. "Oh so when do ya'll get the insurance policy checks that you were talking about to Dr. Samson?" asked Officer Richman. "Yeah, when do we get those and who told you about them?" asked Marcella. They both look at Roliza with an underline hidden glare in their eye like she played apart in her parents' deaths.

"Why are ya'll looking at me like that, come on you got to be joking me, as she continued Mommy and Daddy set me down a couple of months ago and told what would happen if one or both of them died" said Roliza looking back at Marcella and Officer Richman with nothing to hide. "And why didn't they set me down to" said Marcella. "Come on you know how you are you wouldn't want to hear any of it, you would tell them that they would live forever and probably wouldn't listen anyway" said Roliza as she ate a fry. "Hmm yea that sounds like me, okay then go on what did they tell you then?" said Marcella. "Well they set me down like I was saying, and they started talking to me telling me details of their planning a what not, how much the insurance we would be getting, how much was in there bank account and what is in their safety deposed box, if anything where to have been to them" Roliza finished. "Oh okay, so when did they talk to you, what time that's what I mean?" asked Marcella. "Around the time you would go to sleep, Dad and Mom would tell me a lot of information on what to do I really never understood why they would always talk about dieing, but now we all know." said Roliza. "We all know what?" said Marcella not putting one and two together. "We all know that they were in The Mafia which was falling apart do to the hands of Aunt Olivia and The Corrupted Mafia, and that they kind of knew that they were endanger" said Roliza in a loud tone. "Oh yeah right" said Marcella as her and Officer Richman processed the information in their heads to see if it all fit which it all did, Roliza had no reason to lie she set there with them in a hotel room that they all were confound to stay in for the next couple of days, they had all finished eating it was late so Roliza and Marcella went to bedroom in the hotel and locked the door behind them like the night before.

Marcella began talking again "Is that everything they told you" said Marcella. "Yes, most of it" said Roliza as she changed in to her bed clothes. "You know I trust you right?" said Marcella. "Yeah I know you trust, its just that a lot had gone on the last few days and its starting to get to all of us, but just know that I always will have your back, and I know you have mine because that what The Corrupted Mafia wants you us to spilt up, so it would be easier for them to take us out" said Roliza. "Yea I know, we have to have each others backs no matter what because will be sister until the day we die" said Marcella as she looked at Roliza. "Hopefully that's not any time soon" said Roliza as both girls laughed as they lay down to go to sleep for the night. It was the next day and the most exciting and adventure thing that they did was getting the rest of their suit case from Officer Richman's car. So they could get some clothes to wear for next couple of days. They all brought the suit cases back to the hotel room. It was morning they had all took shower and was all dressed for the day it wasn't like they where going anywhere.

But they had to be prepared for anything this next couple of days. They were all sitting in the living room of the hotel when Officer Richman called his boss to set up security for the funeral "Hey this is Richman calling, I'm just calling to see what officers, and swat team members you put at for the funeral that's on Monday" said Officer.

He paused and said uh ok for next couple of ten minutes writing names on a piece of paper. Then he asked "So did any of the trail for anybody start yet?" he asked. "Oh Olivia starts what did she plead" he paused for a second "oh not guilty well that's no surprise" he said. Both Roliza and Marcella looked at each other it was no surprise to them either they when Aunt Olivia the leader of the Corrupted Mafia didn't want to go to jail it would destroy her plan on getting revenge on the rest of the Mafia that she had ripped apart and a part of that plan was getting even with Roliza and Marcella by kill them like she plan, but they knew that they didn't have to care about her she was in jail so their was nothing to worry about right.

Yea so all of them will be there at 11 pm because the funeral start at 12 am at night, ok just making sure everything is set if anything happen we got at least to men at every door or open way" said Officer Richman still on the phone with his boss. "Okay talk to you later then to get the last of the details later then bye" said Officer Richman as he hung up his phone. "Yea so we have a lot of guy keeping us safe that night so everything should go good that tonight should be no problems that's what where hoping for" he said with a sigh as he set down on the couch. "Hopefully their no problems said Marcella.

If Aunt Olivia gets her way their will be" said Roliza. "Trust me girls if I know all of the guys down at the station nothing will go wrong she can't even talk to anyone." said Officer Richman. "If she couldn't talk to anyone how she put the hit out on us?" said Roliza as she looked directly at Officer Richman. "Well Officer Tall order the hit but he must of heard what happen when you to were fighting her, they must of order the hit then because there no other way that could have got out" said Officer Richman.

"Hmm yea unless another member of the Corrupted Mafia on the police force or swat team could even be on the FBI it could be anybody" said Roliza. "Yea that true" said Marcella agreeing with her sister. "Yea but everybody that was in or connected to the Corrupted was on that USB that you two girls gave us and the only uniformed guys on their were Officer Tall and Officer Small, and one is died an the other is in jail, so its safe to say that they were the once who order the hit" said Officer Richman. Roliza muttered "Yeah I hope so". They set their and watched TV they were all finished arguing about it the girls knew that they where in safe hands they what to keep making sure they're not with the enemy or in any bad position like they where in with Officer Tall and Officer Small.

It had been a really long three days for all of them wishing each of them could just go back to regular life and not any of this would have happen. Three days they were all stranger but today them all dependent on each others lively hood to survive through each day. But they had started get on each other nerves each had their own opinions on what was going on or what was happening. How each of them felt was tearing them apart piece by piece? Would they all stay in control or would they all crash and burn?

They all took a deep breath to relax the pressure was getting to them all and it wasn't even Monday it was only Friday they need to keep the peace, and they all began talking again. "I apologize" said Officer Richman. "No I should be the one that's sorry" said Roliza. "Yea but know you two are under a lot of pressure" he said. "You are two you just don't have to keep us safe you have to keep yourself safe as well" said Roliza. "Yea you two been through a lot these past couple of days you should be worried about your safety especially after what happen with you two and Officers Tall and Small" he said. "Yeah" said Marcella.

"You two must from now on watch your backs at all time and must stay five steps ahead of the game to survive from now on" he said. "And so far you been doing an exactly job if you didn't find the USB that you found you met be died right now" said Officer Richman. "Yeah were very lucky" said Marcella she smile the bad energy in the room had disappeared, if only they could keep it that way until Monday night. They would all have to it would be no other choose. It's either they would die or live. Marcella, Roliza, and Officer Richman all set their watching TV all trying together to keep the peace.

**I hope every one likes the story. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Vargote' Family Part1**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Funeral **_

_**Part 3 The Good, Bad, Angry, or Sad…**_

_Two Days Later_

It was now the day of funeral, they had changed the time of it three times to throw everybody off… Tension was very high because anything could happen; things could go absolutely right or wrong there could not be any in between… But the girl's hoped for the best out come possible to put both of their parents to peace with out any how would you say massacre? Who could tell what would happen? They could only be prepared for what they thought was going to go down wreath good, bad, angry, or sad… They would be the ones who would have to live with it…

Roliza was now in the shower getting clean and Marcella was in the living eating and watching TV trying to calm her nerves, Officer Richman had went to the police to keep up bulletproof vest for both of them… Today was just like the day like when this all began a nice summer day and the sun had just began to set, but hopefully this day would be much better than that day… Roliza had just existed the shower… "Wow you were in their for a long time thought you would never come out" said Marcella… "Yea I was just started thinking about everything" said Roliza… "Yea me too" said Marcella… "How everything changed, how different are lives will be after all this is over?" said Roliza… "Yea if this will be over" said Marcella… "Yup that too" answered Roliza… "After the funeral we be move away to by the relocation program" said Marcella… "Yea so no telling where will be going next" said Roliza… "True but its better then hiding all the next at least we'll be able to do stuff like go out side, where ever we're going" said Marcella… "Yup just hope for the best and may it all happen that way" said Roliza… "Okay I'm going to hop in the shower now Officer Richman could be back at any moment and I'm still not dressed" said Marcella… "Alright I'm going to do my hair while you're in the shower" said Roliza… "Okay" said Marcella as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door… As Roliza was doing her in as she looked into the mirror as she started combing her hair…

Soon after Officer Richman walked in with a big duffel bag it seemed heavy by the way he was carrying it… "Do you need any help with that?" asked Roliza… "No thanks I'm good" Officer Richman replied… "Is Marcella in the shower?" asked Officer Richman… "Yes, that's kind of my fault I took to long in the shower earlier" said Roliza… "Don't worry about just wanted to tell you and her that the funeral been changed to it original time" said Officer Richman… "Which one is the original time again it's been changed so much" said Roliza… "The 12 am one that's the original time" said Officer Richman… "Oh okay so that's mean we have a lot of time to get ready" said Roliza… "Oh yea there your bulletproof vest, when your sister comes out I'll give her hers" he said… "Do you think will be really being need these?" asked Roliza… "Hopefully not but always better safe than sorry, I always say" said Officer Richman… "Yea true I'll put it on before we go" she said… Roliza finished doing her hair and set down to eat when Marcella made her way out of the bathroom…

"Is he back yet?" Marcella asked… "Yea he's in the kitchen" Roliza answered… "Oh this must be the bulletproof vest" Marcella said… "Yes it is" said Roliza… "Hopefully nothing happens and having these is just a waste" said Marcella… "Yea that's what I'm wishing to" said Roliza… "She would be mad to show her face at the funeral" said Marcella… "That would be a very bold move, but she is bold and fearless" said Roliza… "But that would be complete insane coming to a place where there will be about 20 Cops, Swat, and FBI" said Marcella… "Yea but that didn't stop her from coming to the hospital and breaking out off jail" said Roliza… "Truth, she stop at nothing to get the revenge that she oh so needs or wants" said Marcella… "So if you're thinking what I'm thinking she will be their and we'll will need these bulletproof vests" said Roliza… "Yup exactly" said Marcella… "Well I'm going to do my hair" Marcella said as she set down in front of the mirror… Thirty-five minutes had passed when Officer Richman walked back into the room… Too give the girls the last minutes details on everything that's was setup for the funeral, how long it would be and too get them in and out safe as possible… It would probably be difficult but tricky if their Aunt Olivia did show up with all guns blazing… Officer Richman set down and began talking…

"Okay so theirs what's go to go down, there will be at least 20-30 total of officers, swat, and fbi at the funeral, 5 guarding the front and the back and will be 10 inside during the funeral" said Officer Richman… "So it would be crazy if she came" said Marcella… "Yea it would" said Officer Richman… "But we prepared for anything" said Officer Richman… "That why you girls are leaving after the funeral is over, do you have things packed?" asked Officer Richman… "Yea we both packed earlier" said Roliza… "Can we know where we're going yet?" asked Marcella… "No not yet" said Officer Richman… "But we sold your house and also we took all the money that your parents left you and put it in a unknown bank account, which ya'll will get access to once you leave, it's all the details right here in this packet, but I can't give it to you until you two are about to get on the plane" said Officer Richman… "So where go far?" asked Roliza… "I don't know that part, I just know it's probably most likely far" said Officer Richman… "So you said you sold are house and all the money in a bank account how much money is it" asked Roliza… "I think they said that the house sold for like 5 million and your left you both eleven million so I guess it would be 27 million in the bank account" said Officer Richman… "Oh Okay wow I don't know we had so much" said Marcella… "Yea, they saved up a lot because they knew that we would be on the run I'm guessing" said Roliza… "So where leaving for the airport right after the funeral?" asked Marcella… "Yup exactly" said Officer Richman… "This last couple of weeks has been completely insane, but when you have one of the best officer to do it with it makes everything seem okay" said Roliza… "Totally will agree with that" said Marcella… "Thanks girls" said Officer Richman… "I wish thing wasn't this way but meeting you guys has been great, getting to know both of you and protecting you I now know I chosen the right job" said Officer Richman…

With only two hours until the funeral they set their unknown each others future… But all hope for the best they ordered one last meal from room service, before making their way to the funeral hall and figuring out each other destinies… Would they all live, would they all die; only time would know and that was running out and running out fast…? Only time would tell…

"So what would you girls want for your last meals their?" asked Officer Richman… "Hmmm I know its weird but in the mood for French toast" Marcella laughed… "I'm in the mood for grilled cheese sandwich" said Roliza… "And I'm going to have the pork chops" asked Officer Richman as he order room service… Soon after there orders meet them in their room… "This French toast is so good" said Marcella as she chewed… "They make the best food there I don't know what they do but it's just so good" said Roliza as she took another bite… "Yea, this is one of the best pork chops I ever had and I'm not saying that because I'm hungry" Officer Richman said laughing as he chewed… By the time they finished their food it was time to go… "Okay I'm going to wash my hands and face, then its time to go" said Officer Richman… As they all got up to washed up before they left the hotel… Each washed their face then Marcella and Roliza grabbed their travel bags as they all left their hotel room for the last time….

They made their way to Officer Richman cop car they walked up to and put there stuff inside of the trunk and got in… "Okay here we go" said Officer Richman as he made a phone call on his cell phone… "Okay where on are way now" said Officer Richman as he hang up the phone… As they where driving to other cop car drove behind them… "Its okay girls these are escorts to make sure we get there safely" said Officer Richman as he was driving… "Okay" said Roliza… They made it to the funeral home with no problem they each of them got out of the car and about 8 officers escorted them inside… The room looked lovely with rose and lilies all over the room and pictures of them all together… Marcella and Roliza looked around the room in smiles, as they took their sits, there where a couple of people about fifth-teen they looked hurt wounded, "The people who where at the meeting with mom and dad when the massacre happened" said Roliza… "Yea I thought so too" said Marcella… Everybody took their sits as the police guard asked everybody not to walk towards or get never Marcella and Roliza… The room settles down as a priest took to the stage…

"I would like to thank all of you for coming" the priest began as he continued… "We are their to remember the lives of Stan and Violet Vargote', they we're all of are friends they were parents to two beautiful daughters, them themselves were beautiful funny people who made the room light up, and they were trusting, honest, and most of all loyal" the priest said as he was cut off by a woman walking in with five people on each her side "they weren't my fucking friends" she said gaps where hear all around the room… It was her Aunt Olivia…

The girl's faces turned in fear as they looked at their Aunt Olivia… "Hi girls still alive I see" she smiled at them… "What are you doing leave we will not have this at this place this is a place of god!" yelled the priest… "So it wasn't a place of god when you banged Sam in it was it, you oh so holiness!" Aunt Olivia yelled back… All heads turn towards the priest who put his head down… "That's right I know everything about each and everyone of and your families remember you fools I used to be one of you" Aunt Olivia screamed… "Yes, used to be" one of the women in the church yelled back… The woman arm was wounded she looked hurt but at this time more pissed off than hurt… "Oh yea that's right, I moved on and up since my days of being a follower just like the rest of you, now you all can change your fates right now, hand over the two little bitch's right now, and I will spare your lives!" she yelled… Marcella and Roliza looked at each other and then looked at Officer Richman… "Get behind me girl's now" said Officer Richman moving in front of Marcella and Roliza… "You can be in control of your know destiny starting now no more being loyal to those who don't deserve it!" Aunt Olivia screamed… The women that screamed before screamed again "And be loyal to you, you are the one who doesn't deserve it, you think that we would change sides after you killed are friends and family, you must be crazier than we all thought!" she said as everyone started to make a boarder line between Marcella, Roliza, Officer Richman, and Olivia and her goons… Officers Richman told the girls to run towards the back door that the priest was staying next to and as Aunt Olivia said "Then so be it then" Marcella, Roliza, and Officer Richman made a run for it, the shots, the fire, the massacre that they hope didn't happen began…

They ran and made it threw the door with the priest, the priest turn around as they where running to lock the door and pulled out an Ak-47 and said "I'll them off as long as I can" as they keep running they heard screams from all directions, but they where running until they hit the back door where police and goons where in the middle of a gun battle just right outside but there was no other way out, two Officers open the down and said "The car is right over there wanting for you, we have this part under control we will make sure you all get to the airport safely", everybody took off running towards the cars they were out of breath but they had to keep running if they wanted to live… "They are getting away" Aunt Olivia screamed as she and her goons also ran… They had made it to the cars Officer Richman would be driving and Marcella and Roliza set in the back the other two officer hop into two other police cars… And took off behind them, as they all raced to the Airport…

"I'm so sorry girl's about the funeral" said Officer Richman as he was driving… "What could you do, it's just how it is now" said Roliza… "Yes, but I thought that we would have a better held on it then this" said Officer Richman… "Yea, but what could any of us do" said Marcella… "All those people back there is mostly likely died" said Roliza… "And they did it for us" said Marcella… "No they did it for your parents, they did it because it was the right thing to do" said Officer Richman as he finished his sentence a shot took off… "Girls get down" he yelled as both girls' put there heads in their laps… The firing continued and then they heard "Which car are they in?" a voice said… Officer Richman began to drive faster and put on his sirens, which when he did the other two officers also did… "You know what just take them all out" they heard a voice yell sound like Aunt Olivia's…

Once they spend up the other cars could not keep up… They where now out of the line of fire and the girl put their heads back up… "Wow what a night" said Marcella as she took deep breath's… "Yea, I think we shook them and where not far from the airport" said Officer Richman… Then was a call on the radio from one of the police officers that were also driving in another car never them… "I think we shook them but the other officer I don't think did" the officer said… Then they heard another voice come on the police radio "No he didn't make it how sad, girl's it's a lot of people dieing to protect you two, BUT NO MATTER WHAT I'LL GET YOU TWO LITTLE FUCKERS" it was Aunt Olivia… "She is like the craziest bitch in the world" said Marcella… "Agreed" said Roliza… "Triple that" said Officer Richman… Her voice came back on the radio "Where my two little pretties are could be going hmm back to their hide out maybe, back home no the sold it, or maybe somewhere far away?"… "You don't think she knows do you?" said Roliza… "No I don't even know where you're going so she wouldn't know" said Officer Richman…They had finally made it to the airport and the other officer police car was right behind them, they pulled threw security, may we see you're ID passes, Officer Richman pulled out three passes the security let them threw and also the other cop car two… Officer Richman pulled up to the private plane area and stop at a medium sized Jet…

"Where leaving on a private jet?" asked Marcella… "Yes, an unmarked private Jet so you can't be tracked where you are going" said Officer Richman… "Okay let's get your bags from the trunk" said Officer Richman as they all got out of the car and went to the trunk to get their traveling bags… "Okay girl's this is it there the package of information of your name changes the place your going, its all in there once your on the plane I want to open it" said Officer Richman… As they walked up to the plane they heard shot were fired girl's get on the plane the as they looked out of the window they saw more police officers, but then they saw her and her goons in another shooting match between the two…

As they look out the plane's window, then the plane was taking off it was moving they would soon be leaving… A scream was heard "Their getting way errrrrr!" it was Aunt Olivia… A woman was on the plane telling them to sit down and to put their sit belt on, after first they thought it was a stewardess, but they turned around it was there mom, they both ran up and hugged her both with tears running down their faces, "We thought you where died" explained Roliza.. "Yea I had to play like I was died so Olivia would think I was alive and to think that you were alone with each other" Violet said… "But you're alright" said Marcella… As they made their way to their sit their Mom explained that she sat the hotel up for them and the funeral and the plane, and that everything would be okay from now on… The plane set of into the darkness never to be seen again… Aunt Olivia plans to get revenge failed and the girl's were back with their mother, their only piece of home left…


End file.
